


Breath

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean startles at the first press of Cain’s hand against his mouth, the first real moment that he can feel the way his breathing will be restricted, and the movement immediately has the older man pulling back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

Dean startles at the first press of Cain’s hand against his mouth, the first real moment that he can feel the way his breathing will be restricted, and the movement immediately has the older man pulling back. 

“No,” he says immediately, and Cain hesitates in his retreat. “Just … instinct, you know? Go slow, and warn me first this time.” 

“You’re sure?” 

“Very.” 

The next press comes more slowly, the gentle circling of Cain’s fingers over his chest and up his throat a counterpoint to his rolling thrusts. Dean doesn’t hesitate to nod when Cain asks for permission. His palm is warm over Dean’s mouth, fingers carefully pinching his nose shut. The need to breathe builds gradually, and Cain lets go just before Dean can signal, giving him time to gasp in a few fresh breaths before covering his mouth again. 

A couple repetitions and Dean feels a little floaty, his orgasm incredibly close and he can tell it will be intense. He breathes in and Cain covers his mouth again, other hand drifting down to stroke Dean’s cock. The hand is pulled away just as Dean comes, and he gives a gasping cry as his body arches, hands scrambling at the bedsheets while his head spins. 

“Fuck,” Dean manages to pant after a while, vision starting to settle as oxygen races back through his system. He shivers as Cain pulls out, stretching out alongside Dean and resting a palm on his heaving chest. “That was … damn,” he laughs a little giddily. 

“Are you alright?” Cain’s voice is tense with worry, and the sound alone sends Dean scooting closer, pressing them together as their bodies wind down. 

“I’m good, I think. Can we stay here for a while?” 

Cain tugs him closer, though leaving him enough room so Dean doesn’t feel smothered anymore. He brushes a kiss along the man’s forehead and sighs a little in relief, relaxing into the sheets. 

“Of course, Dean.”


End file.
